


Peter Is Gonne Be So Jealous!

by itsab



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: It's a simple equation; you plus your crush, minus a few bad guys, equals Peter being jealous!
Relationships: Liz/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Peter Is Gonne Be So Jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> Female reader, female pronouns used.

Liz Allen was the smart and popular girl, that was very much desired by every student at Midtown High. She was kind, head of several clubs, and pretty much everything you could want in a girlfriend…

So, it was a shame you couldn’t bring yourself to ask her out. Well, you had tried once, but that event had ended with you being pushed into a trash can by Flash. He saw you trying and apparently disagreed greatly. Maybe it was for the best, though. You weren’t even sure that Liz was into girls, as you’d never heard anything said about her sexual preferences before.

You guessed that for now, you’d join your friends Peter and Ned, in watching her from a distance (which was not stalking, you swear), daydreaming of a happy relationship with Liz Allen. You assumed this is what Peter did too, because you were too afraid to ask a straight, teenaged boy about his fantasies – you sure as hell did not want to be scarred for life.

“Y/N?” Peter, who’d been waving is hand in front of your face for several minutes, called to you, breaking you from you daydreams of Liz Allen. She was not ten feet from you, laughing away with her friends… “Mr Stark needs us.”

You let out a groan. You had barely gotten any sleep last night, up late with your vigilante work, and now you were needed again? “Fine, but we definitely need to get him to write us a note or something, or Ms Aston will be on our asses again.” Your latest experiences with the school administration worker had not been too friendly – apparently, you couldn’t have chicken pox twice, in one year, at your age (but you were running out of excuses here!). Peter nodded, even though he did blush at your slight profanity. He had become somewhat used to both yours and Tony’s profanity, but he preferred you didn’t curse inside the school building, because he very much feared getting a detention. “Hey, maybe I’ll take tonight off, then. I’ll come to yours, and we can just chill out?” Admittedly, you and Peter often took nights off from vigilante your work, but you both had GPA’s and sleeping schedules to maintain.

The two of you were walking down the hallway, not caring that perhaps you were attracting attention to yourselves –you weren’t that popular, after all. Although, pretty much the entirety of the school thought you were dating already – despite any insistence that we’re not. It didn’t truly bother you two though, neither of you cared too much what others may think of you.

You didn’t think that people at school realised you weren’t into men… Well, your sexuality was your business and no one else’s, anyway. Honestly, keeping your private life quiet was better for who you were, lest someone find out you were moonlighting as a crime-fighter. Vaguely, you wondered if perhaps Liz Allen thought you and Peter were together, too.

“Sure, but if we do go to mine, I need you to help me with my history homework, okay?” The two of you often helped each other with homework, specifically you helping Peter with history and him helping you with chemistry – both of you were equally awful at the subjects. Peter let out a grin when you nodded in consent to his proposal, “Awesome!” The two of you were at the limo which waited outside the school gate for you both, “Do you think Ned will come over?”

“Probably not,” You replied as you climbed into the car, after Peter had opened the door, “I think he said his mom grounded him, or something?” At Peter’s obviously confused look, you went on, “Remember, we got in trouble for the accident in the workshop? His mom grounded him, because it meant he got a detention.”

Peter gained a look of clarity as he thought back to the day I was mentioning, before he mused quietly, “We just needed less power into the base.” We were both blatantly ignoring Tony Stark, who sat in front of you both, his phone in hand.

“Hey, kiddos.” Your uncle (yes, Uncle Tony Stark) and ‘mentor’ was always making cracks about yours and Peter’s age. You let it slide a little, because he was the one to introduce you to the kid. Being a Stark hadn’t always been easy, but after your uncle had introduced you to Peter Parker your life was just the littlest bit brighter – him and Ned were two of the best people on the planet.

“Morning, Mr Stark.” You were sure that Peter had always been a ‘cinnamon-roll’, but since he became Spider-man he was now your ‘looks like a cinnamon-roll, is a cinnamon-roll, but could actually kill you’ friend. As your designated sweet and kind friend, he was always formal with adults, but especially Tony – who was his hero, Ironman.

The phone in your uncle’s hand became more interesting for a moment, “Yeah, uh-huh, hi.” You rolled your eyes at his attempts to be distant to Peter, knowing full well that he loved your fellow teen. Tony put his phone down after the whooshing sound went, telling you he’d sent a text, “So, it turns out that half of the Avengers are out sick, so we’re calling you two in to do a simple, safe task. We need the two of you to distract a few guards, while we break into a small facility.” Both of you nodded towards Tony, listening thoroughly to the details of this small mission. “You two will have maybe five guards each to incapacitate or distract, okay? So, any questions?”

You levelled a serious gaze at your uncle, “Yes.” Tony waited for our question, probably assuming it to be about the mission. “Can you write a note for us? Also, can you sign my permission slip?” His blank face told me now probably wasn’t the time to ask him, but then again it was better to ask while I remembered… There’s no way I was missing out on a trip to the science museum!

* * *

The day had been long, but despite the ache in your body (one that spoke of exhaustion) you had still made your way to Peter’s Queens apartment. The mission had been an easy one. It turns out, the head of the facility assumed an attack at night, so there hadn’t been too many guards posted at all. It had been a bit of a cake-walk, really, infiltrating the base – so you and Peter had been sent back to school afterwards (various notes and permission slips in hand). After a physics test, the two of you had ended up at Peter’s. What followed was a few hours of hanging out and doing homework, two hours of you taking an accidental nap, and then eating dinner with May and Pete.

It wasn’t often you didn’t eat alone. Since you were under the guardianship of your uncle, you had previously been living in Stark/Avengers Tower with him. However, Tony was selling to tower and completely moving the base of operations for the Avengers to a better location. This had meant that for you to stay at Midtown High, you’ve had to move into a large, very nice, yet very lonely loft. Like all Stark abodes, there was an artificial intelligence wired throughout the apartment, connecting to anything electrical – from the lights to the flush of the toilet. The artificial intelligence, which you named AL, was also linked to the self-driving car that was parked in the buildings parking garage below (Tony did not trust Uber or the New York taxi cabs, he said something about too many bad memories and frankly you didn’t want to ask).

The lonesomeness of the loft was why you often spent your time around Peter’s. Also, there was the fact it was quite a distance from Midtown – it was a trek home every day. Usually, you would mask up and go roof-top to roof-top until you reached your home, helping any citizens who needed your help on the way. However, tonight was one of those nights where you knew in ten minutes you were going to get AL to send you the car to pick you up, because you were dead tired.

Masked up, you jumped from one roof-top to the next, low-key still thinking about kiss you had shared with dream-Liz Allen during your nap. Backpack on your back, you grabbed onto the side of the next, slightly taller, building and began to scale the side of it.

“Leave me alone!” You heard a woman’s voice cry out from below you, and you were on edge immediately – your mind flew through scenarios that could be happening. You let go of the window-sill you were grasping onto, allowing yourself to free-fall for a few seconds, before your gloved hands grabbed the side of a fire-escape. You clambered onto the rail, squatting as you got a closer look at what was going on, and evaluating what you could do. There was a girl, about your age, being accosted by two grown men. Carefully, you set down your bag on one of the steps, trying to not make a sound to ensure stealth. Then, you quickly jumped, letting yourself drop from the fire-escape.

Your thighs locked around the neck of one of the men, causing him to flail and drop a knife he’d been holding. Squeezing the muscles in your thighs, you effectively cut off oxygen getting into the man’s lungs and brain – leaving him on the precipice of passing out. You decided you didn’t have the time to wait for him to pass out when you noticed the other man sizing you up, so you flung your body backwards, his limp body going along with yours. Whilst you manoeuvred your body out of the way, very much landing like a cat on your feet, the man was left to smash into the alleyway wall. He knocked himself out immediately.

The other man, who’d been sizing you up for a few moments, looked shocked at what your smaller body had just accomplished. Then, his face grew into an enraged expression and he launched himself at you. He swung a fist towards your body, but you easily dodged it since you were already so low to the ground, managing to slide your form under his legs. You jumped up behind him and landed a good kick to the centre of his back, pushing him into the wall too. Unlike his friend, though, this man managed to catch himself on the wall, and quickly turned back to face you. It looked like he was going to launch another attempt at you, but you were too quick and punched him along his jaw, then thrust a fist into his stomach. You gloves were lead-lined for a reason. He hobbled for a moment, before he collapsed next to his pal, too hurt and winded to move.

You waited for a moment, checking that neither of them were going to get up, before you turned to the girl you’d effectively saved from harm… Only to see it was Liz Allen!

“Wow!” She breathes out heavily, looking like she was forcing herself to calm down. “Uh, I can’t believe, you just-” The gorgeous girl in front of you was scared, and you felt remorse at the fact she was.

Secretly, you hoped she feared what the men had nearly done and not you, but knew you had to reassure her either way. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you!” You held you gloved hand up, informing her that you weren’t a threat to her. “Are you alright, ma’am? Do you need help getting home, or to a hospital?” The thought of her being hurt frightened you, but the idea of walking her home sent a weird thrill up your spine. You were such a stalker…

“No!” You felt oddly hurt by her blunt rejection, “I mean, I’m fine, I live right here.” She pointed to the building you just launched off, and you felt that stalkery-thrill again. At the mention of the fact she was steps from her home, Liz looked at her phone, checking the time. “I have to go, my parents are gonna be so worried!”

Understanding her predicament, you nodded and sent her a wave before jumping back up the wall, your feet narrowly avoiding the heads of the injured men. “Night!” You called back down, before you were drenched in the shadows. You literally cursed your lack of proper social skills, “‘Night’? Really, Y/N?” When you were back up on the fire-escape, you flung your bag back onto your back, all the while making sure that Liz made it safely inside her building. “Hey, AL?”

“Yes, Miss Y/N?”

“Can you send the car, but maybe send it a block or two over? I’m too amazed right now to journey home, but I don’t want anyone to see me.”

“Certainly, Miss Y/N. I’m sending a car to the alleyway two blocks to your left.”

“Thanks, AL.” You honestly couldn’t wait to tell Peter about saving Liz Allen, he’ll be so jealous.

* * *

You got to the school grounds earlier than usual, the next day. You’d awoken early, partly due to the nap you’d taken at Peter’s but also partly due to the fact you were absolutely wired from the thrill of saving Liz the night before. Of all the times, where you wished to reveal your true identity, last night had to be top of that list of instances… So, since you were already awake, you took the chance to go to the school’s library and cram for a quiz that you have first period – your uncle (really, it was Pepper) was only going to let you be a vigilante if you maintained your high GPA.

Nearly twenty minutes after you sat down in the library, you heard someone say, “Hey.” The word caused your head to flick up from the thick textbook you were reading from. “You studying for that quiz first period?” Liz Allen, the queen of Midtown High, your crush, and the girl you helped last night, was talking to you! In public! God, you hoped that you didn’t look as tired as you felt.

“Uh, yeah. Cramming last minute.” That was a full sentence, right? “You?”

“Nah, I studied last night with Betty, before I went home.” Ah, so that’s why she was out so late. Liz took a seat next to you, putting her bag on the table-top. “Actually, something crazy happened to me last night.”

Internally you felt yourself begin to freak out, whilst externally you smiled awkwardly, “Oh, yeah? What?” Trying to keep your cool, you mustered up the confidence to say, “Did you get a paper cut from studying too hard?” Man, that was lame…

Liz laughed at your joke all the same. Your stomach formed butterflies at the sight of her being so joyous, especially over what you’d said – you had it bad for her. She laughed for a few moments, before she quieted down into a smile… It’s quite weird she looked this good so early in the morning. It took a lot of time for you to look half as good, and it wasn’t even nine yet. “Actually, Y/V/N saved me last night.” It was a true struggle to act like you weren’t about to have a paranoid freak-out. Somehow you managed to not panic and you kept your calm composure. “Yeah, it was really crazy. I was a mess, really scared, you know? I didn’t even say ‘thank you’!” She let out another laugh, amused by her behaviour last night, even though it had been justified by the situation she had been in.

You let out what you hoped was a casual laugh, “Oh, poor Y/V/N!” Were you pulling off casual right now? You felt like you were.

“Yeah, so I came to say it this morning.” Her attractive mouth (yeah, you had no shame) formed a mischievous smirk, clearly responding to the wide-eyed look of fear you were giving her. “So, thanks for saving me, Y/V/N.” There was a loud thumping in your ear, and you suspected it was your fast-paced heartbeat. “Can I take you out on a date, to properly thank you?”

Clearly, you had died last night. This situation was too damn good to be true… Was your uncle pranking you? It would not be the first time, if he was.

“Wha-?” Your response was not the intelligent one you wished it was.

“Go out with me, on a date.” Liz spoke the words slowly, leaning closer to you as she did, seeming to ensure you understood what she was saying. Her hair brushed your hand, and you felt goose bumps form. By this point, you believed your heart may give out, and absently you wandered if you could go the full-arc-reactor route like Tony did. “Okay, Y/N, I’m using the excuse of ‘saying thanks’ to do it… But really, I just think you’re cute, and smart, and funny. Honestly, I wanted to ask you before, but I thought that you’re dating Peter Parker.” Dammit, could a girl and a boy not just be friends? “But, after last night, I just said ‘what the hell’! Taking risks is important to teenage development, at least according to a TED talk I listened to last week.” She was adorable, ranting like this. You felt yourself smile a little at her miniature speech. You didn’t know she was a bit of a rambler. “So, Y/N, what do you say?”

Answer, dammit! “Uh, yes?”

“Great!” Somehow, Liz’s smile got even wider than it had been before, flashing her pearly whites at you. “Meet me in front of my building, at six tonight. You know where I live.” Her implication, that you were definitely Y/V/N, combined with the fact you had a date set with her, sent you into a blushing mess. However, Liz Allen (your date for tonight!) didn’t seem to mind your occasional shyness, as she leaned even closer than she had been and pressed a kiss to your flushed cheek. “See you first period, Y/N.” She grabbed her bag and was gone, leaving you sitting in the library red-cheeked and wide-eyed.

Slowly, a grin spread along your face. Peter is gonna be so jealous!


End file.
